Which Guy is My Guy
by MysticSorceror
Summary: The really common story of switching bodies, hopefully done so it's not completely ridiculous. All the SA guys and Yahiro switch bodies quite randomly but how will this affect their relationships, abilities and overall their lives. Can anyone cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anything for so long, I'll try really hard to write this week but I've been stressed about a lot of things recently. But before next Saturday I will try to update all of my three other S.A fics and also read other people's work. **

**Hope that you enjoy this fic although it is one of those stupid ideas I need something to relieve me from getting too stressed out.**

**~Freya (new name)**

**Note: Each chapter will focus on three of the guys at a time**

**Which Guy is my Guy?**

Kei Takishima rolled over in bed, god this alarm clock was annoying. He sat up trying to brace himself for that morning's company meeting. Feeling the clothes a little loose around him he gazed down at the drawstring pants and t-shirt with a rainbow on it. Okay...what was he wearing? Frowning for a moment he blinked staring at the room around him, this didn't really look familiar at all. In fact it looked like a mess, had someone taken him here as a joke?

He ran a hand through his hair finding it to be unruly, he froze. Something did not feel right at all and it wasn't a headache or stomach ulcer. Something just didn't feel right to him. Finally forcing himself to stand up he realized that he was more active than usual as if he needed to do something, to run somewhere, to steal a bulldozer and ram it into a building. What the hell was going on with him?

Turning around to look in a mirror, he blinked. Strange...he stared at the ground, he had seriously thought that he had seen himself as Tadashi right then. Rubbing his eyes with his thumbs he looked up again, what...was going on? Touching his face he watched as the reflected Tadashi did it too. This had to be from overwork didn't it? He coughed before taking a deep breath in and spoke, "This can't be real can it?"

His eyes widened hearing what he knew to be Tadashi's voice coming from his mouth, something was very very wrong with this. Hearing the alarm again he turned his head in that general direction and glared, why was everything in this guy's room so weird and why did his alarm clock look like a frog. Opening the door to Tadashi's closet Kei managed to find the guy's uniform and underneath it a huge box of puppets.

Might as well shower and then change and then figure out what the hell was going on. He allowed himself to grin sadistically, whoever caused this to happen would pay dearly. He made a fist and then put that down on the bedside table, well shower, change, food and then he'd investigate this matter, after all someone was going to have to pay sooner or later.

As he got into the shower he bowed his head, taking a towel and rubbing his face with it. He reached back and turned the water hotter, hot water would wake anyone from a dream right? Putting a hand through the black hair he sighed. Why wasn't this going away? Why was he cursed to be this idiot, although he did like Tadashi there was a big difference between liking him and being him. He'd have to sort this out soon because he wouldn't be able to handle being this way for too long. What would Hikari say then?

Thinking about Hikari his eyes widened a little, Hikari! She liked him and he had left and done this to her, plus if he was currently inhabiting Tadashi's body did that mean that someone else was in his!? He would slaughter the guy who had taken his place if anything happened to Hikari. There was absolutely no way that he would let Hikari feel sad.

"I'm gonna murder him..." Kei laughed coldly, a dark shadow looming over the shower. It would seem to most people that Tadashi had just lost his happiness.

**Meanwhile**

Tadashi sighed, he pulled at the tie for Kokusen High School and stared at the ground annoyed, why did he have to get up so early anyway? It wasn't exactly that he minded the adventure of being in someone else's body 'cause you know, it would be over soon anyway right? Still why did that guy set his alarm so early? With a soft groan he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up, swinging his arms impatiently as he waited outside the Todou residence. He'd have to explain to his mother what had happened and then, if she actually believed him, he might be able to get into Hakusen and be with Akira.

Even though it was only going to be a short-lived adventure why'd he have to get stuck inside this guy's body. Not that this guy was really that bad, he had a lot of money and cared deeply about Akira but it just was that this guy was so different from him. Looking aside he leaned back on the wall, wondering whether Akira would have a problem with him looking like this. The thing he wanted least of all was to lose her.

As he finally managed to spot her he turned and grinned, he'd explain this to her and after that everything should be fine right? "Hey devil woman!" he joked waving to her but as he continued to look at her he could see the anger over her entire face. Did Akira really hate this guy that much? "Akira? Something wrong?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" the girl hissed looking at the floor, "I agreed to see you and speak to you again but that doesn't mean you can just come round here anytime that you feel like it." She looked around hoping that some magical way would pop up that would take her away from here.

"Aww," Tadashi whined as he leaned against the wall, "You really are mean to your own boyfriend...no wonder you're such a devil lady."

"When did I ever say that you were my boyfriend!?" Akira screeched, god...why had she even agreed to see this person again, she still felt incre---as she drifted off into her own thoughts she felt him take her hand. He looked at her, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, slapping himself on the forehead, "I guess I should tell you now, I switched bodies with Yahiro somehow, or...at least I'm in his body. I'm Tadashi!" he pointed to himself with a grin as Akira felt ready to hit someone.

"What is that excuse you bastard," she looked down starting to get extremely angry, "Yahiro, leave me alone right now. I know that it's you and not Tadashi. You think I'm actually idiotic enough to believe that stupid story, next you're going to tell me that you're Hikari. I don't want to deal with this so leave now or else I'll cut you off forever!"

"Eh?" Tadashi asked, tilting his head to the side, "Come on devil..." After he said that he felt his cheek sting as Akira slapped him and smiled about this. "It seems that you really..."

"Don't..." Akira spoke very slowly but anyone could tell how angry she was, "Come near me Yahiro you bastard!" With that she hurried into her car and left.

**Meanwhile**

Yahiro rolled over, why did his body seem so small for some reason. He sat up and looked around the room, this..was not his room. Had he been kidnapped or something? Well, if he had, then he'd show them what came of taking the heir to the Saiga legacy. Afterall, his family was one of the most famous in at least Japan if not the world.

This room, it was filled with pictures of musical instruments and musicians, what was with this. Walking out the room he covered his ears as he could hear someone singing. God, was this place noisy...what did these people do? Moving into the bathroom he stared at the reflection in the mirror and raised an eyebrow.

As he took note of what he saw he almost fell backwards, disgusting! Why was he in such a disgusting body...it wasn't the most disgusting if he had to tell the truth but it was rather short and uncomfortable and...not his. The last part disturbed him and he didn't understand why on earth he would have stolen someone else's body, it wasn't as if he really wanted it.

This body belonged to Jun Yamamoto, far too beneath the Saiga family name for him to feel comfortable at all and...what was this, some disgusting black magic? Who was the pitiful fool who had forced him to be in this condition? Whoever that person was would pay.

Walking out of the bathroom after scrubbing himself with a flannel and soap Yahiro looked at the small girl with her erasable board. Of course, Jun Yamamoto and Megumi Yamamoto were twins. "So," he asked her, crossing his arms over his chest rather annoyed, "How do I get out of this body?"

Megumi blinked before tapping on the board 'Sakura's here'.

"Don't even talk to your own brother?" Yahiro questioned before sighing, he understood this girl's wish, as unique as it might be, but to not talk at her house. What kind of family did this house have inside of it. "Isn't school today anyway?"

Megumi tapped the board again '_Sakura wants to take you to school and talk about something'._

"Ah," Yahiro sighed, he'd have to talk to her about this as well. Sakura was just daring enough to do this and to sort this out, "Well...tell her I'm getting dres---" before he could finish his sentence he wound up being glomped.

"Jun-kun!" Sakura sang happily, her pink hair getting in his face. "I'll help you get changed Jun-kun..." she backed away before grinning. "You didn't faint Jun-kun, I knew that true love conquered all," she sighed. "I'd love to watch you get changed Jun-kun."

"I'm..." Yahiro whispered, "Not Jun."

"Aww, why are you lying Jun-kun...now let's go get dressed!" As Megumi heard that she pulled Sakura away and tapped on her board.

'_Let Jun get dressed by himself' _Sakura blinked, letting go of Yahiro which gave him time to do what he had to do next. Get dressed.

**End Chapter One**

**So since it's three guys per chapter next chapter will have Jun and Ryuu in it but I want the readers to choose whose story I continue: Kei's, Yahiro's or Tadashi's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who has checked this story out. It makes me feel happy that even though it is kind of a silly situation to write, people are still interested in my work so thank you very much, your support means a lot to me and I'll try to reply to all reviews once I've got myself on my feet some more**

**Disclaimer: Special A – Minami, Maki**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ryuu rolled over in bed, that alarm clock was blasting as he woke up but he didn't quite get why he had to wake up so early anyway and why was he here? He remembered that last night he had been together with Finn, she must have put him in...Groggily the usually brown haired boy managed to sit up and then blinked, that alarm clock wasn't his but it looked familiar.

Swinging his legs over he put them on the floor and sat there a while in an attempt to relax his thoughts. He placed a hand on his forehead, why did his hair look so blonde? He really must be sleep deprived. Getting himself into a position where he could stand Ryuu stood up. Why did he feel so much imbalance in this body? It wasn't like this before, it was almost as if the body was at too high a quality for him.

As he stood his eyes drifted to that kid, Sui, they'd met before. He sat himself down on the mattress and blinked straight ahead. This kid looked really really creepy right now as if he had become an idol. What was wrong with all of this? Staring at his hands and his clothes he blinked again, nothing seemed right. Nothing. Was he sick from staying out with those goats all night the other week? As Ryuu continued to gaze at the boy he noticed the kid's eyes widen.

"You don't look alright nii-san" he spoke somewhat worried as he approached the bed, "You don't seem like yourself."

"Huh?" Ryuu asked putting a hand on his forehead, this was just weird. He choked, why did his voice sound so different now like Kei's. Taking a deep breath in he had to try this out, "Sui..." he began, "Who am I?"

"Well I thought you were my wonderful Kei-nii...Nii-san i---" before he could finish his sentence Sui was taking aback by Ryuu's completely freaked out expression. "Nii-san wha---"

"I need to do something Sui, I apologize," he spoke before going into the bathroom and slamming the door after him. Whilst in there he took a couple of deep breaths and glanced up staring at his reflection, no way! This had to be a dream or just....no...this. Putting a hand over his mouth he blinked again and felt his stomach start to give way. Had this only affected him or Kei, where was that guy now?

Coming out of the bathroom he dashed to the desk attempting to locate Kei's cellphone, he needed to see if Finn was alright and then he should see if Jun and Megumi were alright as well. "Where does he keep it?" he asked shuffling through the work documents. As he continued to search he felt a pull on his arm and his eyes lit up to see Satoru Takishima clutching to him.

"Keeeei! You have to come with me!" the baby-faced thirty five year old whined, "You have to come and start the meeting, they want to hear from you."

"Ah," Ryuu choked, "I refuse. I wouldn't know what to say to them."

"But you have to come!!" Satoru continued to plead, "Come and you don't have to worry about school you can just tell them what we've been doing..."

"I can't," Ryuu admitted. That was something that might sound inconsiderate so he attempted to find something to explain this, "I don't know who I really am because I know for sure that I'm not Kei Takishima."

"Ahhhh!" Satoru suddenly screamed, he stared at his "son" with wide eyes, "What is this a joke...you have to come, they want you..."

Ryuu stared at the ground, this was too much to take in all at once and he started coughing before passing out onto the floor. This really was too exhausting for him.

**Meanwhile**

Finn tilted her head to the side as she let herself rest in "Ryuu's" protective arms, due to her secret no one could know they were together but these secret meetings meant everything. She bowed her head before starting to tie the bondage again. School would start soon and Ryuu needed to get there.

As Jun opened his eyes he stared up at Finn and his breasts. No...without saying a thing he stood and dashed from the room and it was only when he felt that he had escaped the danger that he realized two things. He was much taller than usual and, he was surrounded by animals.

He looked aside trying to figure this out and walked back to the house. This wasn't his house, it was Ryuu's and this wasn't his body was it? He shivered starting to freak out about this as visions came to mind of how others had said that he wasn't normal and then...there was the image of Finn with breasts. As he attempted to collect himself Jun felt his nosebleed with those thoughts, especially when his mind turned it so that those were Sakura's.

He put a hand on his face again, yeah this was a bloody noise. Definitely a bloody nose. As he sat there he started to think things through again. Okay...this wasn't his house but this was....no, no, he couldn't have been Ryuu's body. It was a growth spurt and that was it. Standing he dared himself to approach Finn, he didn't know what to do but maybe she would and she had the right to know that he knew her secret.

"Hey..." he coughed slowly, uneasily resting against the wall, "Finn, I...I'm not...I'm not Ryuu."

The "prince" blinked to this starting to nod as she slipped a loose cotton, striped tee on. "Who..."

"I'm...I don't know what I'm doing and to be honest I...I'm scared about it. I was hoping that you might be---"

"Who are you?" Finn finished as she stood there. His actions right then hadn't seemed like the usual actions he made, he hadn't seemed like himself and maybe this explained it a bit. After realizing what had happened Finn grabbed his wrist, "If you're...If you're not Ryuu then protect my secret alright?"

"Yeah," Jun nodded pushing her away with the other hand, he jumped backwards somewhat startled by her alert nature. "Listen I...I don't need to tell anyone your secret especially since you mean a lot to Ryuu-nii. Just, maybe you could...help or something. I have a secret of my own and I don't know how this body is gonna deal with that."

"So you're saying that you're..."

"Yamamoto Jun," the musician sighed bowing his head, "Just please tell me that we can help each other." Before he knew anything else Finn's arms were around him as he started twitching. Don't awaken my inner self. Don't awaken my inner self.

**Meanwhile**

After that encounter with Akira, Tadashi had decided that the best thing to do would be to keep trying. He sat outside the Special A greenhouse just waiting for either Akira or Hikari to show up. As he sat with his knees bent and his hands resting in between the two legs he noticed something that looked extremely weird. Someone was in his body!

"Yahiro," Kei hissed cracking his knuckles, "What are you doing here? You be----" before he could finish his sentence he saw Tadashi jump up and point at him.

"Hey! Who the hell are you and why are you in my body!?" Tadashi asked sounding angrier than he meant to, he was angry but he didn't really want to sound as if he didn't appreciate the gift. "Let me guess, you're Yahi---"

"I'm Kei," the usually blonde boy spoke, he put a hand on Tadashi's head, "And I take it that you're responsible for this? You know if anything happens to Hikari I wi---"

"That's where you are you idiot!!" Akira cried only half angry, she ran to Kei and wrapped her arms around his neck glancing up hoping for a kiss. However as she stood there she saw the difference in her "boyfriend's" behavior. This was one extremely pissed looking Tadashi. Akira shivered not knowing what to do about this before spotting the ever cheerful Hikari.

"Hi everyone! Hi Akira-chan, Tadashi-kun, Yahiro-san," she grinned just standing there like normal. "Have you seen Takishima, I really hope that he isn't ill. I should ca---"

Kei let his arms drop from Akira as he walked over to Hikari and held her, bending over he leaned in, "Right here," and with that he kissed her. The two girls were heavily confused over why Tadashi would kiss Hikari and reject Akira.

**Well that's Ch.2 I know it's kinda short**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

KyuuinShinkei, Peace Heaven, Sakurauchiha0inonara,


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: PRECIOUS PEOPLE**

"What was that for?" Hikari blinked, the way that "Tadashi" had kissed her felt so familiar but...it was Tadashi. She looked up at Kei, his eyes were begging her for something but why...would Tadashi kiss her? Looking aside Hikari met Akira's tortured expression. "Ah, Akira-chan."

With slow steps over to her, Tadashi put his arms around a shaking Akira in order to comfort her but Akira only stood there extremely depressed. She bowed her head and pushed Tadashi's arms away from her. "What's going on?" she asked slowly as Kei ran a hand from his forehead to his mouth and Tadashi leaned back and looked at the ground behind him.

They opened their mouths and said simultaneously, "For some reason I'm not in my own body."

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked, she tilted her head to the side before screaming again. "No! No! No! I got kissed by someone I don't know!! What..." she made a fist and stared at Kei, "You sure that you're not Tadashi? It's a joke right?" she winked before laughing a little.

"That guy," Kei cleared his throat and in a very serious manner pointed to the formerly black haired boy, "Is Tadashi. I'm Taki----" Before he could get anything else out Hikari had elbowed him in the side and slapped him. Kei blinked, how come that hurt? He was stronger than this right or was it just that his body had developed a resistance to that level of pain.

"I..." Kei repeated rubbing his side, "I'm Takishima."

"And I'm Tadashi," Tadashi grinned pointing to himself hoping this might be able to clear things up but Akira still stared at him extremely uncomfortable.

Hikari tilted her head to the side staring at Kei for a long time before looking up. "So if Takishima is Tadashi and Tadashi is Yahiro then Yahiro must be Takishima."

"Hikari-chan," Akira cried grabbing the girl by the arm, "This isn't fair, how can you be so calm about this....I don't..."

"Well why would Tadashi lie and say he was Takishima, he even has Takishima's facial expressions and gestures," she walked over to Kei and held his hand. "I know that this is Takishima."

Kei smiled in his usual way and squeezed Hikari's hand again, "Thank you Hikari." As he said that Hikari nodded with a grin and looked back at Akira who was staring at Tadashi as if he was a monster.

"Hey bear woman you believe m---" the puppet master smiled pointing to himself before hearing Akira scream not really trusting this situation as Hikari did.

"Get away from me Yahiro!!" she screamed before making a run for it at which Tadashi attempted to run after her but was stopped by what looked like his own arm.

"Give her space," Kei advised, "It's best not to rush into this with Akira. It's hard for her that it's Yahiro's body."

Tadashi nodded before sitting on the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees and setting his head upon them. "So if I give her time she'll come back?" he thought aloud not talking to anyone at that point. As he bowed his head so the brown fringe could be seen he noticed a hand on his left knee and lifted his head to find Hikari grinning at him.

"Everything will turn out okay so keep smiling."

**Meanwhile**

"Kei-sama," Aoi spoke softly as Ryuu stared ahead of him, why was he doing these presentations anyway? Was this the life that Kei actually had where he would faint and be expected to work an hour later? "Kei-sama maybe you should..."

"Should what?" Ryuu sighed as he put a hand on his head, "So annoying, I don't even know what his business does."

"Kei-sama are you sure that you're prepared for this? After hearing that you fainted I didn't think it was best for you to move Kei-sama," Aoi began to speak again as Ryuu's eyes widened. He lifted his head and stared straight at the black haired man,

"You mean there's a way to get out of this?"

"Well Kei-sama," Aoi began weakly, he closed his eyes for a moment, "I suppose I could take your place but I'm still unsure as to how the president will feel. He did ask for you to give the speech."

"So, if you tell him that I'm feeling ill," Ryuu began to ask, it was true, hi s head hurt from spinning so much and his stomach had sunk due to the stress. He felt sweaty and extremely creeped out by this change of events. He was probably running a fever and anyone could tell that he wasn't feeling well.

"I think there may be problems later on Kei-sama but I can hopefully sort them out for you. As long as the presentation gets done then the president won't get too angry but it's strange for Kei-sama to rely on me like this." Aoi bowed his head as he stared at the ground before smiling, "It feels nice to be treated like this by you Kei-sama."

Ryuu froze for a moment before nodding slowly, he didn't even remember this guys name so well. Aoi? Was that it, was that a last name or a first name. "Can you hold on for one moment, I've got a call that I want to make." He told the other man, lifting his hand. As he retreated to a corner he punched in Finn's number, hopefully the girl hadn't had her secret revealed to anyone else, then he'd feel guilty.

As he heard the ringing he took a deep breath before the "prince" picked up. "The stalker is calling me? What reason do you have? If you're planning to take Hi---"

"Finn," Ryuu took another breath, "I need to tell you something. It's Ryuu, somehow I found myself in Kei's body and I know this sounds crazy but be careful of your secret. Since I know your secret you can tell it's me can't you?"

"So..." Finn blinked, "I thought that was crazy, yeah I thought your brain had been taken out and you'd gone insane or something. Damn it, I let that guy know my secret though. You think he can keep it?"

"Who has my body?" Ryuu questioned, "Although I think most members of the S.A can keep a secret, perhaps not Tadashi but..."

"After they told me they were Jun though I shoulda believed that." Finn sighed, as Ryuu sighed finding Jun to be the best person to take care of his body although now he was getting protective over who had taken Jun's body away from him. "It's fricken weird though, after my secret was exposed he fricken went demented and ran around to please the animals that flocked to him and kinda fell in love with him."

Ryuu laughed at this starting to feel slightly relaxed, "Finn, can you..." he sighed becoming his more relaxed self, "meet me when I come back from London. This thing is troubling me a lot but maybe you should pretend to be someone other than yourself, it'll make your secret easier to hide."

"Sure thing, Ryuu you know you can count on me. So I can do it!" the girl smiled as Ryuu thanked her and hung up the phone.

"A...Aoi," the brunette took a stab at it and received a nod, good thing he got that right, "I feel incredibly ill, is it going to be alright to return home for the day and put the presentation off until tomorrow. I have no idea where my notes are."

"If that's the case Kei-sama then don't worry, I have everything you need right here," Aoi tapped the briefcase and Ryuu blinked ahead of him, was he really having to go in there and fake a business meeting he knew nothing about? "I thought you had spent time rehearsing it as well, you can memorize these things well Kei-sama."

"Yeah, I know but today is kinda different," Ryuu attempted to appeal his case, he couldn't just go in there and ramble on about nothing. Everyone would believe him to be an idiot. "Is there really no way that I can get out of this?"

"Well Kei-sama if you truly don't feel well I can take your place," Aoi repeated his offer from before and Ryuu smiled relaxing again.

"Thanks Aoi," he spoke with genuine relief in his voice to which Aoi nodded with a smile.

"I'm happy that I can help, Kei-sama."

**Sorry that I was so slow updating but I've been really busy lately with college courses [which are a LOT harder than high school courses], however I hope to update much more after finals week. Also my other S.A fics are on hold until they are rewritten since what I had in plan doesn't fit very well with the later chapters of the series.**

**In addition to this I saw a whole bunch of great looking S.A fics that I can't wait to read when I have time.**

**Thank you to reviewers Ch.2**

EmoLollipop, KyuuinShinkei, Luna Harmony, Marinelife37, Muffin-pyon, Peace Haven, sakurauchiha0inonara, SamRaine, xladykittyx, yuenying848


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jun froze as he stood still in front of the S.A greenhouse. At least if he was in Ryuu-nii's body then he'd be granted access. Yet, at the same time he was worried about his friend, how was Ryuu taking this? He struggled to move, the gift he once had of attracting women had appeared once after he had discovered Finn's secret but instead of girls flocking to him. Animals. That's why, at that moment, Jun Yamamoto was standing alone covered in birds.

As he stood there he noticed a very distressed "Kei" walking over to him. Tilting his head he took a deep breath, "Ryuu-nii?" he had to ask as the blonde stopped and nodded slowly. Finn had been able to report to the musician where Ryuu was. Ryuu paused for a moment, it was quite creepy to see his body right in front of him. "I thought you went to London, it took you..."

"I was told that I was in London," Ryuu sighed going over in an attempt to get one of the birds on him but they all stayed on Jun, wanting that body. "Hey...girls, you're truly leaving me heartbroken and look how cu---"

"Ryuu-nii," Jun coughed. For one thing it was the side of Ryuu where even the slightest chirp could distract him for hours. That way no further conversation was possible. However, the second thing was weirder and more problematic, this animal-lover affection coming from Kei Takishima. "Ryuu-nii," he prompted again, "London..."

The boy bowed his head, "I never actually went, in fact it was just a hotel in a commercial part of Japan. I just think I've been..." Finally one of the birds had hopped onto his hand and his eyes sparkled in happiness. "Aww, you are the sweetest little thing, thank you for coming over to me. I think you're a very special bird."

As the two stood there with the birds, Hikari sat straighter and pointed in front of her. "Look!" she smiled getting Akira's, Kei's and Tadashi's attentions. "It's Takishima and Jun! I should go say hi to Takishima!!" With that she jumped up but felt someone grab her wrist. "Ah, Ta—Tada..." finally she managed to get the idea as she remembered their weird situation, "Tadashima!!"

As she said that, Kei took his chance and put a hand on the bottom of her chin and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure that you know who I am miss nu----" BANG!! Kei flinched, that book had hit him quite hard in the head and he wasn't sure why he couldn't have dodged it. Avoiding things was mental capability right, not physical? Laughing in a creepy manner, the usually blonde boy glared behind him at the girl. "Akira, do you truly want to do that to me again. Once I find my..."

"Ah, Takishima," Hikari pointed to the swelling on the back of his neck, "That looks painful, hang on, I'll go and get some ice." As she got up she felt Kei continue to hold her hand.

"I'm...fine," he whispered, looking down and gritted his teeth. How big was that book? Looking up he noticed the book that Akira had thrown at him. A leather bound dictionary with metal on the corners. "If this is what you usually throw at him, I feel sorry for the..." as he said that he felt a plate get thrown at his head. Hikari blinked before standing up feeling the need to defend her boyfriend.

"Akira, did Takishima do something wrong? Since he's not in his own body I think that these attacks are going to hurt more. If Takishima did do something to..." Hikari began seeing the doubt in Akira's eyes. Akria moved awkwardly as she stood on her side of the line she had drawn between herself and Tadashi.

"I really don't believe him Hikari!! He's a pigi!" she yelled coming to glomp her friend, crying onto her chest. "Tadashi you moron!" she sobbed, yelling at Kei uncontrollably as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and walked outside. "See he just abandons me! Well why do I need someone like that stupid Tadashi!! He's just an id---"

Tadashi rolled over from where he had been sleeping and looked at her from under his brown fringe. "I'm actually listening to what you're saying bear lady. If it's possible can I cross the line to go join everyone else and figure out what's going on? I'm hungry and bored stupid, mean, brutish Akira!!"

"What did you say!! I thought that you were evil before Yahiro but..." Akira began before Hikari looked down.

"That's Tadashi though, everyone's not in their own bodies. Hmm, we just have to have a contest to figure out who's who!" Closing her eyes she grinned and lifted a fist with a laugh of her own, "Yes a contest with a winner. I can win but...it wouldn't count, it wouldn't really be against Takishima. Wait a second, we should all go see them" she smiled before noticing the three boys outside and waited.

"Who..." Kei whispered walking to the front of Ryuu who was interested in all the pretty, flying birds. "Who do you think you are to steal my..."

Jun blinked as he stared at the person he believed was Tadashi, "Kei?"

Ryuu snapped out of his state. He stared at Kei's usual demon smile played over Tadashi's face and felt the weirdness that would come from an evil Tadashi. "Kei? So, it happened to you two as well." He looked aside rubbing the back of his neck and waited for a moment where he could speak again. "Also, I'm as lost as you are. I don't know how this happened."

"Well you don't seem so freaked out about it..." Kei hissed, getting mad at this boy, whoever he was. He stood straighter and then leaned into Ryuu before whispering in his ear. "Don't worry, I've already won Hikari back so don't you plan to---"

With those words Ryuu put his hands on Kei's shoulders, with as much pressure as he usually did with his own body, and leaned back. "I don't want Hikari," he watched the pain in the first-place student's face and tried to hold tighter, that increased the pain. "I just want to get out of this body and..."

"Take...my hands off Tadashi's body," Kei hissed, delivering his deepest glare to his opponent. "If you're stuck in my body remember that the lightest touch works just as well. So..." he began, rubbing his back hoping to stop the pain, "who do you think you are?"

"Ryuu..." the boy replied with a nod of his head. "I'm Ryuu and this is Jun. We're just as confused as you are and don't worry." He held up his hands and stepped back, "I'm not intending to take Hikari alright?"

Kei sighed in relief, sliding a hand through these even messier strands, "That's...that's better then. So if that's correct then I'm in Tadashi's body who's in Yahiro's body who's in Jun's body who's in your body and your in my body." He nodded thinking that through. "And whoever is the cause of this better worry about what's coming to them."

"Wait," Jun leaned forward, "Have you seen Megumi? I wonder what Sakura's going to say about this."

"I'm sure she'll still like you Jun," Ryuu smiled in hopes of inspiring his friend. "I'd hate to think that Sakura has any negative thought about me, just go and explain yourself. You should do fine, and I take it that Hikari's been alright hasn't she?" he tried to ask Kei. At least he could try to figure out how the blonde was feeling, he was in Kei's body afterall.

"Hey Tadashima!" Hikari smiled coming out to see them, "I've got it! I've got a way for everyone to prove who they are." Leaning forward she held out colored sticks. "You all have to take one and then by the time Akira and I have arranged the six step process you'll all know your colors and we can begin." Looking at them she noticed that most of the birds had flown away during the argument between Kei and Ryuu. The next thing her eyes caught hold of though was more frightening, Kei's shoulders were bleeding from just how hard Ryuu had been holding him.

"Tadashima! Your shoulder is bleeding!!" Blinking she took a closer look at his neck and shoulders, her worry increasing the more time she spent inspecting the wounds. "We should get you to the nurse Tadashima!" With that she started to pull him off. He attempted to break their grip on each other's hands to get a moment to talk to her. However, in this situation she was far stronger than he was and so just smiled at this extra attention. "Tadashima! Are you---"

"Hikari," he whispered grabbing a hold of a doorway in order to stop her. "Hold it a moment," he tried to direct as she did, turning to him and blinking.

"But...your shoulders, it looks like they really hurt. Are you sure that you're not in pain Tadashima?"

"And are you aware that you keep calling me Tadashima?" he asked before bowing his head and tried to give one of his natural smiles. Hikari smiled in return but no more knowledge could be seen in her eyes. "Hikari, do you even know who I am?"

The girl looked up at him, "I know who you are Takishima," she grinned finding the relief come onto his face. "I do trust you Takishima but right now because you look like Tadashi then I find saying Tadashima comes more naturally. I'm sure that if this situation lasts for a long time I'll be able to finally say Takishima and then..." she blushed awkwardly. "I'll be able to say K-K-K—Kei-kun." At that the color came to her cheeks as Kei allowed himself a happy grin. "It doesn't feel that weird when I don't see your face Takishima!! That must be it, I'll go and try to say it to Yahiro!"

"Two things Hikari," he whispered walking towards her and she felt the happiness just radiate off of him. "That's not Yahiro it's Ryuu and, thank you." As he said that word Hikari turned red again and started patting him on the back rather hard.

"It's okay," she laughed in an attempt to overcome her embarrassment, "It's alright. No need to..." As she looked at him she felt more pain showing on his face and so stood back. "Wah, I'm sorry Tadashima. I'm really acting like a bad girlfriend aren't I?"

"No, Hikari isn't," he smiled leaning closer to her, "Hikari is wonderful. I trust that it isn't the outside of me that Hikari likes the most." With that he tried to approach her gently for a kiss but she flinched.

"Please don't," she told him, bowing her head. "With such little time, not seeing your face Takishima makes me feel a lot more afraid of getting kissed. Still I really like you," she turned even redder now starting to swagger undergoing the symptoms of "over embarassment". "I think you're amazing!! I really..."

As she said that Kei pulled her to him, "It's alright," he whispered into her ear. "Just hugging for now, I promise."

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**Thank you reviewers Ch.3**

Erizibang, KyuusinShinkei, Lizeo, Maya-chan2007, sakurauchiha0inonara, SamRaine, silverhaukea


End file.
